Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to ophthalmic surgical microscopes. More specifically, embodiments described herein relate to an ophthalmic surgical microscope including adaptive optical element(s) and wavefront sensor(s) to dynamically compensate for optical aberrations.
Related Art
Doctors can use surgical microscopes during ophthalmic surgical procedures to see fine details of a patient's eye. A successful procedure can depend on the doctor's ability to view the patient's eye clearly using the microscope. This can be challenging, however, because of artifacts of the doctor's eye and/or the patient's eye. For example, the doctor and/or the patient can have static vision problems. These can include refractive errors, astigmatism, other low order aberrations, and/or high order aberrations. Further, dynamic errors can arise during a surgical procedure. These include the presence of tear film in the doctor's eye, saline solution in the patient's eye, among others. The artifacts of the doctor's eye and/or the patient's eye interfere with the doctor's vision of the surgical field and can hinder the efficacy of a surgical procedure.
Some conventional methods can partially compensate for a doctor's and/or a patient's vision problems when using current surgical microscope models. The doctor can have refractive surgery to correct some vision problems, such as long term refractive errors. The doctor can wear spectacles to compensate for refractive errors and astigmatism. Wearing spectacles during the surgical procedure, however, can be uncomfortable for a doctor. Turning oculars of the microscope can be used to compensate for spherical refractive errors of the doctor and the patient. However, no microscope currently compensates for high order aberrations of the doctor's eye. And no microscope currently compensates for astigmatism and high order aberrations of the patient's eye. Further, no microscope compensates for dynamic errors that arise during the surgical procedure.